What a Difference a Name Makes
by Criminal Kink
Summary: ***This is smut*** Emily/Derek/JJ threesome written for the Criminal Minds kink Meme 5  sorry could only tag two characters


**This was written for the Criminal Minds Kink Meme 5 on LJ…. It is pure smut and a threesome, so if it's not your thing, please do not read on. If it is…. I hope you enjoy it **

It was just past midnight. It had been a long day…. A long few days in fact, but the case was finally done. The team had been in Ohio, all apart from JJ and Garcia. They had been left behind much to JJ's annoyance. So when she knew they were on the way back, JJ had waited impatiently in her office for a certain someone.

That certain someone was now perched on the edge of JJ's desk. She had protested at first, but JJs sweet lips on her neck and the media liaison convincing her that everyone had gone home, had very quickly persuaded Emily to go with her lover's plans.

They were both lost in a deep searching kiss. Emily closed her eyes and smirked, secretly pleased with herself that she had worn a skirt today as she felt JJ's fingers tracing her way up her thighs pulling the cloth of the skirt with them.

The blond moved her lips down Emily's neck and lowered her own body, pushing the skirt the final few inches to reveal the black lace panties underneath. As JJ got to her knees she looked up to smile at the profiler. In all the time they had been fucking, the woman had never once been caught out wearing anything but sexy underwear. JJ wandered if Emily possessed anything but…... She guessed not.

JJ softly kissed the lace earning a quiet moan from Emily. She knew Emily was not wanting to wait around when she felt her lover's fingers run through her hair and gently pull her more into her.

Not wanting to disappoint, JJ moved the lace to one side and let her tongue start to gently roam the older woman's folds. She started off slow, but soon picked up momentum as Emily's moans became louder and more wanton. She licked, nipped, sucked, probed and as she as she heard the quick raspy breaths escaping her lover, she inserted two fingers, curling them at the ends. As her walls tightened and the moisture fell, JJ smiled inside listening to the noises escaping Emily's lips.

"Oh… Shit….. gees… "

JJ waited for that moment that her name would pass by Emily's beautiful lips as she reached her destination,

"Ahh ahh ahh….. Morgan!"

JJ's eyes widened and she froze.

Emily was completely overwhelmed by the bolts piercing through her body, "JJ don't stop…." She begged.

JJ pulled back and frowned, looking upward, "Emily. What the fuck…..? Morgan?"

Emily met JJ's stare then let her gaze fall past the blond, "Morgan." She breathed again.

"Emily, will you stop saying his name."

"No…"

JJ looked puzzled at her lover and then saw her nodding toward the door, realisation suddenly dawning on JJ.

She slowly turned around to see a stunned Derek Morgan staring straight at Emily. JJ looked back toward Emily who was now locked into his stare.

JJ stood up knowing she had two choices... freak out or make the most of it. She stared at Morgan herself. It took a few seconds for him to come out of his Emily Prentiss trance and JJ couldn't blame him for that. She was always a sight that you did not want to take your eyes off….

"Oh, sorry… I just came to get… oh it doesn't matter I'll come back…."

"Morgan." JJ interrupted him in an unfamiliar quiet, deep voice.

"What?" He asked apprehensively.

"Come here."

He dipped his eyebrows in confusion and quickly glanced towards Emily who was watching the both of them intently and in anticipation.

The dark Agent took slow, cautious steps towards JJ, stopping a pace in front of her.

"Look at her." The blond said, nodding toward Emily.

Morgan's eye's did as they were told and he let his gaze fall over the brunette beauty still in the same position. He was so captivated he didn't notice JJ lift her hand until her one slender finger was in his gaping mouth.

He flinched only a little as the blond whispered to him, "Taste her."

His eyes darted to JJ, who had a wicked grin, and then back to Emily. He looked her in the eyes as he let his lips rest on JJ's finger, taking in the sweet taste.

He then felt a nudge in the back. JJ pushing him towards his friend and partner. He was about to turn to JJ and ask her if this was some sort of joke, but stopped as he felt Emily's hands grab his and pull him close to her. Her breathing was deep and his own breaths fell in time with hers as their lips were barely an inch apart.

Emily glanced sideward to JJ whose wicked grin still painted her face. The blond nodded and that was all the permission she needed. Emily wasn't surprised. JJ had always had a voyeur inside of her. She was quite the dominant one in the bedroom…. Or the lounge… or the kitchen… well you get the picture. She always wanted the lights on. Pretty much always wanted to be on top so she had a full view of everything and more often than not, Emily found herself totally exposed in front of JJ's huge bedroom mirror.

Leaving her eyes fixed on JJ, Emily closed the gap between her and Morgan and felt his lips consume hers. His hands were resting on her naked thighs and she shuddered as he let the tips of his fingers lightly brush her skin.

She watched JJ lean back against the wall and fold her arms, getting comfortable to watch the show unfurl in front of her. At that moment, Emily allowed herself to be completely taken in by Derek Morgan who's lips were now feasting on her neck. His hands slid under her sweet ass checks and he pulled her closer to him and the only thing for her to do was to wrap her legs around his waist.

He ran his kisses along her collarbone and down into the dip between her breasts. Undoing the buttons of her shirt in order that he could slip the fabric off her shoulders and then he kissed and suckled at her breasts, before working his way down to take over from where JJ had left off.

Emily let out a deep breath at the first touch of his tongue on her wetness. She opened her eyes wide trying to gain focus and when she did, she looked over to her blond lover who was watching with a smile.

"JJ" She breathed.

JJ needed to hear nothing more. She made her way over to the two agents who were now just one being, and she placed one hand on Morgan's head, stroking his scalp softly sending shivers down his spine. The other hand she slipped around Emily's now naked waist and leant in to kiss her.

Emily shut her eyes tight and tried to take in every sensation. JJ's sweet lips on her own. JJ's fingernails raking down her back. Morgan's velvet tongue lapping her up. His hand tracing up over her thigh along her stomach and resting on one of her breasts. His other hand still holding on tight to her ass, pulling her in closer to him.

She had to break from the kiss just to be able to breathe. As the tension and the burn built up inside of her she pushed upwards, but was prevented from moving by both JJ and Morgan holding her in place.

As his tongue flicked from her clit to probing inside of her, she gasped, "Morgan!"

At the sound of Morgan's name, JJ bit down on one of Emily's pert nipples.

"JJ!" The brunette almost shouted.

Neither of them stopped what they were doing, in fact they intensified their touches….

"You two….." Emily exhaled, "…. Please….."

Morgan glanced upwards and caught JJ's stare. She smiled that wicked grin again and he reciprocated. He reached up and took hold of JJ's hand, guiding it downward. He took her middle finger and placed it next to his own.

Emily yelped as both JJ and Morgan were inside of her. They both rocked perfectly in time with each other and began to quicken the pace. JJ continued her attention on the older woman's breasts, whilst Morgan's was firmly fixed on her clit.

Emily felt like her body was completely pushed to the brink. She felt as if every inch of her body were being touched. There was rough… smooth… gentle… soft….. quick….. slow…. She wanted more, but at the same time her body was at its limit. She couldn't take it anymore. Giving into both of her now lovers, her climax came and her walls clamped down on JJ and Morgan. She silently prayed that Morgan would not remove his mouth from her and he didn't disappoint, but to make sure she placed one hand on the back of his head and held it there until the waves stopped crashing through her body.

When he felt her hand fall down to the back of his neck, Morgan got to his feet and grinned at Emily who had her eyes tight shut and her head flopped backward, trying to catch her breath. He chuckled and turned to JJ who had now stood upright herself, also taking in the sight of a beautifully exhausted Emily.

"So…." Morgan started, grabbing the blonde's attention.

"What?" She smirked.

"_You_ wanna taste her now?" He mumbled.

Upon hearing Morgan's words, Emily's eye shot open and she looked to her two lovers just as their lips locked and her moisture was passed between them.

"Oh fuck…." She moaned as her eyes rolled upwards and she let her body collapse back on to the desk behind her….


End file.
